1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a computer program, and an information processing system, and, more particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a computer program, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high definition television receiver (hereinafter abbreviated as television receiver) has a function of scaling a standard image quality (an image quality of a standard definition television (SDTV)) to a high definition television image quality (am image quality of a high definition television (HDTV)) (hereinafter referred to as scaling function). In recent years, there are an increasing number of television receivers mounted with, as image improvement processing functions, not only the scaling function but also independent image quality improvement processing functions (see, for example, JP-A-2004-229313).